A residential gateway may be capable of wireless transmission of subscription content from a service provider to devices located external to a subscriber location (e.g. devices outside of a subscriber residence) potentially allowing unauthorized devices to wirelessly receive the subscription content. For example, subscription television content that is wirelessly transmitted from the residential gateway may be received by a set-top box device at the subscriber location and at set-top boxes at nearby locations that are within the wireless transmission range of the residential gateway. Sharing subscription television content with locations other than the subscriber location may violate terms of service agreements and may constitute theft of services. Determining whether a particular set-top box device is located at the subscriber location or at a nearby location may be difficult. As such, it may be difficult to prevent use of subscription television content by unauthorized devices.